coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Windass
Anna Windass is the mother of Gary Windass and Faye Windass and the former common-law wife of Eddie Windass. She currently resides at 19a Rosamund Street with Gary, Faye and Faye's baby daughter Miley. The Windasses moved into No.6 in December 2008, and were dubbed as the "family from hell". They immediately became involved in a feud with the Platts next door at No.8 when they refused to pay for a kitchen fitted by Joe McIntyre at their previous address. Although Anna wanted to keep the peace and worried about Gary and his troublemaking ways, things were made difficult with his continuous feuding with David Platt, although this died down over time. In 2011, Anna made a life-changing decision when fostering a troubled young girl called Faye Butler which led to her separation with Eddie as he couldn't cope and he planned a new life in Germany. Later she struck up a friendship with Owen Armstrong and although they had a rocky start since Faye was disapproving of him, Anna eventually adopted Faye and they became a family unit. The relationship between Anna and Owen became strained after they were blackmailed by Owen's business partner Pat Phelan, who harassed Anna and coaxed Gary into punching him, which was all caught on film. Anna slept with Pat in order for him to release Gary and Owen from their contract, but at the cost of Owen losing a large investment. Anna and Owen separated in April 2015. Anna, despite some flaws, cared for her family and their well-being. She also looks out for her friends such as Roy Cropper who had given her a job at Roy's Rolls shortly after her arrival. Despite Gary's problems, she was always willing to stand up for him and fight his corner. Biography Anna was born in 1967, and later met Eddie Windass. In 1986 their son Gary was born. Anna and Eddie never married, but they remained together and presented themselves to the world as a married couple. Eddie had proposed several times but she always turned him down. Eddie was involved in scams with his brother Len, often bringing trouble. He had also begun faking a disability. Gary grew up to be a trouble maker, often ending up in prison time and again. In 2008, the family began a feud with Joe McIntyre and the Platts after refusing to pay for a kitchen he fitted in their house. Joe's daughter's boyfriend David Platt came round and ripped out the kitchen. Anna, Eddie and Gary moved next door to the Platt family after renting the house from Jerry Morton. Anna decided to make amends and made friends with Gail Platt, Joe's girlfriend, although Joe and David weren't happy with the idea. Gary and David began to have feuds, and ending up getting into a fight which nearly got Gary done for assault, but thankfully David's girlfriend Tina McIntyre told the truth in court that David threw the first punch, and they later split up. Anna got herself a job in Roy's Rolls, but Eddie wanted some free booze so took Roy Cropper's identity and went on a shopping trip at the cash and carry, all oblivious to Anna. He wasn't found out until Roy's wife Hayley discovered that "Roy" had won a prize for being the millionth customer, and won a holiday. Anna felt embarrassed but the Croppers decided not to press charges and let Anna keep her job. She then told Eddie to stop his scheming and to stop faking his disability. In April 2014, Anna took on the role of cleaner at the Rovers, because of the financial problems the family had been suffering from. Other information *In 2009 it was mentioned that Anna's mother is dead. * Anna is a fan of Dolly Parton. Quotes "Like Torvill and Dean." (First line) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Windass family Category:Residents of 6 Coronation Street Category:1967 births Category:Article stubs Category:Roy's Rolls staff Category:2008 debuts Category:Current characters Category:Corner shop staff Category:Cleaners Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street